brainslugfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure 3: Kidnapped: The Revengening
This adventure is Part Two of Kidnapped'!, an AD&D Forgotten Realms adventure.' Session One The players met again with Hykros, who asked them to get revenge on the kidnappers. He would pay them 500 gold for each kidnapper taken alive, and 15 percent of wealth recovered, as well as their choice of magic items from his personal stock. He deputized them in the name of the temple of Cymur. With the help of Mikhail and Hykros, the players were able to recall that there were at least five kidnappers, with one possible other person as the sharpshooter. They were able to recall some details of the ones they personally saw, with Mikhail filling them in on the ones he saw when he was their hostage. Hykros' agents had supplied him with three tips of large amounts of money being spent in the last 24 hours: #There was a gambler who dropped 1000 GP in a night of drunken revelry at the Lucky Coin in Nairu. #Someone purchased the Eye of Wisdom, a famously expensive ruby which has sat in the Sparkling Edge jewelers store for several years with an asking price of 50,000GP. #A woman came to the city and bought a lavish house for 2000GP. Encounter One XP: Agreeing to the job: 100 XP. Reasoning out that there were six kidnappers: 200XP. Total = 300 XP. Session Two The players headed first for the Lucky Coin. The bartender was reluctant to let them up to the room where he had stashed the very drunk gambler from the night before, but when they showed him their deputy badges, he let them meet the owner of the tavern, Lucky Leathertoes. He heard their story and let them into the room. It was Clive, the oldest member of the gang. He had been put in the most expensive suite, and his armour and sword were by his bedside. He was deeply asleep with the help of alcohol - so deep in fact that the deft hands of the Nameless Wizard were able to wrap him up in rope and bring him back to the temple of Cymur. At the temple they took him to a lock-up and woke him up. He spilled all that he knew to them. Tadus and Will had gone off together. Tadus had some kind of grievance with the temple of Cymur for some reason. Nivers, the sharpshooter, had stuck around in Darkhaven, saying she had some business there. Bartholomew and Silmon had gone off together, Bart claiming he used to be the son of a baron, and he was going home to Astirel to claim his barony. Clive had lost all of his fortune at the tavern, including the flametongue sword, which seems to have been lifted from him at some point during last night. Pilbo found 3000GP worth of gems in Clive's shoes, but didn't tell anyone. Encounter Two XP: Capturing Clive: 500 XP. Getting Clive's information: 200XP. Finding the gems: 450 XP. Total so far = 1450 XP. The players check the jeweler's shop. Oscar, the owner, is polite and his description of the buyer of the gem is close to a description of Tadus. Encounter Three XP: Recognise Tadus from the description: 100 XP. Total so far = 1550 XP. The players are given horses by Hykros and ride for Astirel. When they get closer, they find the outskirts of town showing signs of a recent battle. A band of armed peasants arrives and asks if they are siding with Bartholomew's rebels. They say they are not. The peasants are glad - Bart has been arrested by the Baron and is going to be hanged. The players rode hard to get to the town centre. They are ushered in to see the Baron when they flash their deputy badges. Baron Sureblade is happy to see them, but despite their story he is not willing to give up his prisoner. He does however offer to write a letter to Hykros, who he knows personally, explaining the situation. He gives the players back the remaining loot of Bart, including the axe he had. He let them in to question Bart. He badmouths his old gang mates and lets slip that Silmon was with him, but he thinks she must be dead now. He threatens that Tadus will burn the temple of Cymur. The players are worried by this but the guards advise them to not to believe him. Just as he is about to be hanged in the town square, Bart makes his move. He leaps on a nearby horse, but dies in a shower of arrows and bolts. Darius noticed that the horse seemed a well trained one, and that a local farmer was leading it away now. He questioned him, and the farmer said that a lovely blonde lady with a scar on her face sold the horse to him cheaply. He pointed down the road - he had seen her enter the Rusty Bucket tavern. The players rushed there, only to bump straight into Silmon. Kildrik got the drop on her and grabbed her by the throat. The players were tying her up, but the Baron and his guards arrived with manacles for her. The Baron tried to convince the players to hand her into his custody, but they stood up for themselves and so he relented. They took Silmon away, securing two diamonds and a magic sword from her loot. She also told them that Tadus was planning some grand revenge against the temple of Cymur, involving a wizard named Calagor in Nairu. On the way back to Nairu, the heroes were attacked by a mysterious crossbow-wielder! Encounter Four XP: Treat the Baron politely: 300 XP. Question Bartholomew: 300 XP. Get the Baron's letter: 150 XP. Capture Silmon alive: 900 XP. Insist on keeping custody of Silmon: 600 XP. Total so far = 3800 XP. Session Three Varis, Pilbo and The Nameless One managed to spot Nivers in the trees and with their co-ordinated efforts, brought her down. Enialis stabilised her after the attack and though she would say nothing, they took her with them, and secured her loot. Encounter Five XP: Capture Nivers alive: 1100 XP. Total so far = 4900 XP. They delivered the two prisoners and the letter to Hykros, who told them to come back the next day. When they arrived in the morning he introduced them to Officer Randeau of the City Watch and his team, who would lead the assault on Calagor's house. Session Four They got to Calagor's Tower and Randeau's team explored first. This was a good thing, because they set off a series of traps and all died. The party made their way down into the hidden basement carefully, but not without alerting a flesh golem guard. They fight and defeat it. Session Five Opening the last door, the players found Tadus, Will and Calagor casting a demon summoning spell. The magical items in the middle disappeared as part of the sacrifice, and the ruby turned black as the demon started to take form. The players stepped in quickly. Kildrik took Tadus down, and the ruby shattered, ending the summoning. Calagor was killed, but the players managed to save Tadus and Will for Hykros' sake. They took the criminals back and were congratulated. Encounter 6 XP: Defeat the golem = 400 XP. Disrupt the summoning = 500 XP. Capture Will alive = 1000 XP. Prevent Tadus from attacking the temple of Cymur with the demon = 1000 XP. Total for adventure: 7800XP. The players levelled up to Level 4. The treasure was divvied up, leaving the players almost 3000 GP richer!